Vaux mieux s'engueuler que de se sentir seul
by Nagiisa
Summary: Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Evidemment, cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Sasuke nous avait avertis que s'il rencontrait Naruto, nous devions nous enfuir. Il a aussi dit que ça risquerait d'être affreux à voir [...]


Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Evidemment, cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Sasuke nous avait avertis que s'il rencontrait Naruto, nous devions nous enfuir. Il a aussi dit que ça risquerait d'être affreux à voir. Juugo était mort dans la nuit, personne ne savait comment. Des marques violettes lui recouvraient tout le corps, ne laissant pas de place à sa peau. Karin et moi ne l'avions jamais vu dans un si piteux état.

Karin ? Ma coéquipière. Coupe de cheveux assez sophistiquée, ils sont mi longs et ébouriffés d'un côté et longs et lisses de l'autre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je la taquine souvent à propos de ça. Elle est plutôt grande, rousse -oui, j'ai oublié de le dire- et porte des lunettes sur son nez qui lui donne un air sévère alors que, entre nous, elle ne l'est pas du tout !

Elle avait détecté le chakra de l'ancien coéquipier de Sasuke ce matin, aux aurores. Nous nous étions habillés en vitesse et avons déserté le petit endroit où nous nous reposions à quelques kilomètres du village de Konoha.

Nous n'étions plus que tous les deux. A ce moment là, j'aurai pu lui demander pourquoi ses cheveux étaient aussi mal coiffés, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'étais vraiment inquiet pour Sasuke, ce qui est rarement le cas. «** J'ai un mauvais pressentiment** » m'avait-elle dit.

Karin est depuis le début de la formation de notre équipe, amoureuse de Sasuke pour je ne sais quelles raisons. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ? « **Il est courageux et sexy** » M'avait-elle répondu un jour. Alors, quand Sasuke combattait, elle était sûre qu'il allait gagner. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait eu un doute aussi grand sur sa victoire.

Elle tournait en rond dans la petite pièce d'hôtel que nous avons demandé, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça. Même si nous étions comme chien et chat, ça me faisait de la peine. J'essayais tout de même de la faire rigoler. «** Si ça serait moi, tu ne t'inquiéterais pas autant** ». J'avais ri faussement. «** Sui, c'est pas le moment de plaisanter** ». Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Notre coéquipier était en danger. Il fallait réagir. «** Je vais aller le chercher** ». Elle m'avait regardé avec autant d'effroi que si Juugo était apparue devant elle. « **Nan mais t'es fou ! Il a dit de ne pas intervenir !** »

Je voulais avoir le dernier mot et personne n'était là pour nous arrêter. « **Et si il mourrait ?** » Lançais-je du tac au tac. Ma coéquipière ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes. Imaginait-elle la mort de son précieux amant ? Quand elle les rouvrit, je vis une larme perlée au coin de son œil gauche. « **On y va !** ! » Elle remballa ses affaires en vitesse, me cria dessus en me disant de me dépêcher et partit sans oublier de payer la chambre à la réception.

Daignant enfin me lever de mon lit sur lequel j'étais assis depuis notre entrée, je descendis les marches d'escaliers et aperçus Karin, assise sur les marches devant la porte d'entrée, trépignant des pieds et m'insultant de «** Gros nigaud** » au passage. « **Tu vas arrêter de râler, oui ?!** » Elle sursauta, se leva d'une vitesse affolante et prendit son poing sur moi. Je posai ma main droite sur son épaule et lui dit de se calmer.

Karin sentait bel et bien le chakra de Naruto ainsi que celui de Sasuke. Nous étions tout proches. Je ralentis un peu, mon épée étant affreusement lourde. « **Karin, attends** » Murmurai-je avant de m'écrouler au sol. J'avais juste eu le temps de la voir se jeter sur moi et d'entendre crier mon nom.

Des pleurs ? Quelqu'un pleurait… J'ouvris doucement les yeux et une main frappa mes joues. «** Putain, ça fait mal !** ». Je sentis des gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon torse. « **Putain de merde, Sui ! Tu m'as fait peur !** ». Alors, c'est elle qui pleurait. «** A cause de toi, j'suis mouillé. Enfin, ça me gêne pas trop mais tu peux pas faire attention ! Et d'abord, t'es qui ? On se connait ?** ». C'était une fille, alors je suis un vrai tombeur ? «** Arrêtes de plaisanter ! C'est pas le moment, il faut qu'on rejoigne Sasuke** ». Sasuke ? C'était qui encore ce type ? « **Sasuke ? C'est qui ?** ». Voyant sa mine effarée, je ne pus réprimer un rictus. «** Tu me fais marcher, c'est ça ? Suigetsu enfin ! C'est moi, Karin ! La fille que tu détestes, que tu emmerdes à longueur de journée ! C'est moi quoi !** ». Je haussai un sourcil. «** Non, désolé, je ne vois pas.** »

Elle se tapa la main contre le front et murmura «** Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui ?** ». Je la rassurai en posant délicatement ma main sur sa joue. «** Y'a pas à s'inquiéter** ». Elle recula précipitamment, devenu rouge pivoine. Elle était en manque d'amour considérable ! « **Bon, allons chercher ce Sasuke, tu veux ?** ». Elle fit un timide signe de la tête et je la suivi.

Arrivés à l'endroit que Karin tentait désespérément de trouver depuis déjà 10 bonnes minutes, il n'y avait personne. Les arbres étaient coupés, du sang tachait le sol de la forêt et deux gros troncs d'arbres jonchaient le sol. «** Il m'a bien eu !** ». Je ne compris pas tout de suite à quoi elle voulait faire allusion. «** Euh… Tu m'expliques ?** ». Elle souffla, exaspérée et m'expliqua la situation. «** Je me sers de mon Kagurashingan pour percevoir le chakra de Sasuke et Naruto. Mais Sasuke est vraiment très malin, et il était sûr qu'on lui viendrait en aide. Il a donc créé des clones pour s'enfuir et qu'on perdre sa trace** ».

Son explication tenait la route. Je rebroussais chemin, complètement dépité. « **Tu abandonnes déjà ?** » Sa voix m'avait brisé les tympans. «** Je ne savais pas que Mõsieur Hôzuki était un lâche de première ! Je te croyais plus téméraire que ça ! Vraiment, tu me déçois.** » Je serrai les poings, je n'aimais pas qu'on me traite de lâche. Je n'aimais tout simplement pas qu'une fille comme elle, qui pleure pour un mec comme moi me rabaisse ! « **Je… Je veux me reposer. Mon épée est trop lourde. Mais promis, demain, on part à sa recherche**. »

Je ne savais pas si je l'avais convaincu, mon esprit de persuasion était toujours en baisse devant des filles de sa trempe. «** Ok, on rentre** ». Rentrer où ? Nous n'avions pas d'habitat où dormir ! «** Tu habites près d'ici ?** » Elle hésita un instant, fit une grimace et répliqua «** Si on marche 30 minutes, on pourrait arriver dans mon village. Mais, il faudra être discret… Je ne suis pas très appréciée là-bas** ». Alors, elle avait déserté son village ! Je lui fis un signe de tête affirmatif et nous nous mettions en route.

« **Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais une Nukenin !** ». Elle me dévisagea et baissa la tête. « **Tu sais… Si tu veux pas en parler je-**». Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase car elle éclata en sanglot dans mes bras. Je les encerclai autour de sa taille et posa une main sur sa tête en essayant de la réconforter. « **Si tu n'aurai pas perdu la mémoire, je n'aurai jamais fait ça. Dis-toi que c'est exceptionnel** ». Je n'aurai jamais osé penser ça mais j'aimais bien cette fille. Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques heures mais pour moi c'était largement suffisant.

«** Je t'aime bien tu sais** ». Elle releva la tête qu'elle avait précédemment enfoui dans mon torse. «** Moi aussi** » fut sa seule réponse avant de recommencer à sangloter.

Nous marchions depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes quand, au loin, Karin sauta de joie «** Le pont du Ciel et de la Terre ! Nous sommes bientôt arrivés chez moi !** » Elle se résigna vite quand elle sentit du chakra ennemi. Elle masqua le sien et m'ordonna de me cacher. Je pris alors une forme liquide et ne bougea pas, attendant le signal de ma coéquipière.

« **Il paraît qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup d'habitant à Kusa**. » Lança un premier homme. « **Tout le monde a déserté le village, pour les ninjas ennemis c'est une trop belle opportunité !** » Déclara un second homme. Après un instant de silence, ma coéquipière siffla entre ses dents et je sortis de ma cachette.

«** Apparemment, il n'y a plus personne au village. On prendra une chambre dans un hôtel et on y dormira** ». J'acquiesçai et nous traversâmes le pont. « **Ça te dérange si on passe chez moi avant ?** ». Elle avait détournée les yeux après m'avoir posé la question. « **Non** » avais-je simplement répondu. Karin marcha dans des ruelles plus sombres les unes que les autres et s'arrêta devant une petite maison. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte sur laquelle était inscrit « _Karin et sa maman_ ».

La demeure ne comptait pas plus de deux petites pièces : une chambre et une cuisine qui servait aussi de salon. Tout était très bien aménagé, le papier peint avait un peu noirci au fil des années mais on pouvait y distinguer que des roses y étaient dessinées. La cuisinière ne servait plus, la nappe de la table à manger était sous un tas de poussière et les chaises étaient recouverte de plastique pour ne pas qu'elles s'abîment. Seul le canapé était en très mauvais état, des trous que des rongeurs avaient eu le temps de creuser étaient voyants. Ne parlons même pas du lit, très petit, qui ne pouvait contenir qu'une seule personne à moins de se serrer. Il était à baldaquin. Toutes les petites filles en rêvaient, à une époque. La petite table de nuit en bois de chêne n'abritait qu'une lampe et une photo.

C'était Karin. Agée d'environ 11 ans, assise sur une balançoire. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle était heureuse. Pourtant, je n'avais pas vu une quelconque balançoire dans l'entrée, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un jardin. « **C'était à Konoha** ». Elle a sûrement dû lire dans mes pensées. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent. «** T'étais mignonne** ». Elle rougit puis fit semblant de bouder dans son coin « **Ça veut dire que je ne le suis plus ?** » J'éclatais de rire. « **Tu es jalouse de toi ? J'en crois pas mes oreilles !** » Elle essaya de m'arrêter mais impossible, un fou rire m'avait pris et je ne pouvais plus me contrôler.

Pour faire cesser mes rires, elle m'avait tout simplement embrassé. Je ne m'y était pas attendu. Et vu ma tête, ça se voyait. Elle gloussa puis se rendant compte du geste qu'elle venait de faire, toucha du bout des doigts ses lèvres et devint rouge. Quant à moi, après avoir repris mes émotions, je lui enlevai ses lunettes de son nez, lui pris les poignets et l'embrassa de nouveau.

A la fin de ce baiser romantique, je lui tendis ses lunettes et lança comme si de rien n'était «** Bon, on y va ou quoi ?** ». Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que ça voulait dire. Une main passa devant mon visage «** Suigetsu ! Avance !** » J'étais plongé dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai même pas entendu me parler. «** Oui, c'est bon** ». Elle claqua la porte, toucha du bout des doigts l'écriteau gravé dessus. Pendant un moment, elle appuya sa tête contre l'entrée de la maison, murmura quelques mots et me lança un regard noir quand elle eut finit « **Qu'est ce qui a ? T'as jamais vu quelqu'un qui… qui… Rho ! Je ne trouve pas les mots !** » Mon visage s'illumina « **Qui parle toute seule ? Si, je viens d'en voir une à l'instant** ».

Elle tourna la tête, fit la moue et me devança sur la route qui menait au centre de la ville. Elle trouva rapidement un hôtel abandonné où nous pourrions passer la nuit. Elle se précipita sur l'entrée et referma la porte à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je me retrouvais donc dehors, tout seul, dans le noir. «** Karin, viens m'ouvrir !** ». Je savais qu'elle était derrière la porte, je le sentais. «** Je sais que tu es derrière la porte** ». Elle souffla un bon coup et déballa ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. «** Bon écoute Sui, si je t'ai mis dehors c'est pour qu'on parle sans s'entretuer. Avant, quand je t'ai… quand tu m'as… Enfin, quand on s'est embrassé, j'ai… Je ne regrette pas du tout cet instant, je te le promets mais il ne faut plus que ça recommence. On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble et puis, tu sais que j'aime Sasuke**. » Elle se tut un instant et murmura dans sa barbe. « **Evidemment que non il ne le sait pas, il a perdu la mémoire !** ». Tout d'un coup, je me sentis peiné. Il fallait lui dire la vérité. «** Ecoute Kari-** » Elle me coupa net « **Nan, ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on en arrive là. Je n'ai pas envie qu'en ouvrant la porte, tu me dises que c'était une erreur, que tu regrettes ton geste. Dis-moi juste que, tout comme moi, tu as aimé ce moment où nos lèvres se sont posées l'une sur l'autre… » Puis, elle se tut et je repris « Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, ouvre moi la porte** ».

Elle m'obéit, et le portillon s'ouvrit doucement. « **Ecoute moi, je désirais t'embrasser plus que tout, je l'avoue. Alors quand tu as fait le premier pas vers moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de continuer. Je voulais, moi aussi, avoir mon instant à moi. Où seuls nos deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson**. ». Elle me regarda avec ses beaux yeux rouges virant au rose. J'étais tout simplement tombé sous son charme. « **Et… Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir. Dès l'instant où j'aurai prononcé cette phrase, tu auras le droit de me traiter de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, de me frapper avec toute la force que tu as en toi, de me laisser seul et impuissant face à cet amour que j'ai pour toi…** ». Elle prit un air étonné, ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer, respira un grand coup et déclara d'une traite. «** Je suis prête à tout entendre, même le pire.** ».

Je regardais autour de nous, le bar de l'hôtel était miteux, le cahier d'inscription jauni, les chaises bancales et les escaliers poussiéreux. Je tournai mon regard vers elle, lui prit les mains et commença mon récit. «** Je t'ai menti. Je t'ai menti sur toute la ligne, je suis pitoyable. Si tu savais. Mon épée était tellement lourde que je me suis écroulé par terre. C'est là que tu es venu vers moi en courant. Ca m'a beaucoup touché, moi qui croyais que tu voulais à tout prix récupérer Sasuke et que tu ne te préoccupais pas de moi… En me réveillant, j'ai décidé de te tester. Au départ, je voulais tout arrêter, te dire que je plaisantais mais c'était bien trop fort pour moi. J'avais envie de savoir ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi. Alors, j'ai fait semblant d'avoir perdu la mémoire. Je voulais voir comment tu réagissais face à ça. Tu ne m'as pas déçu. Et puis quand tu m'as embrassé, tellement d'émotions et de sentiments sont apparus en moi, qu'il me fallait le besoin de tout te dire…** »

Elle n'omit aucun bruit, preuve qu'elle était en pleine réflexion de tous les aveux que je venais de lui faire. «** Alors, tu…** » Avait-elle commencé à dire avec beaucoup d'hésitation, de peur de s'être trompée. « **Oui Karin, je-** ». Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, qu'une explosion nous propulsa tous les deux au fond de la pièce. On entendait des cris venant de l'extérieur, mais rien de vraiment bien distinct. C'est alors que son visage s'illumina. «** C'est Sasuke !** ». J'avais réussi à le faire sortir de sa tête et voilà qu'il revenait au triple galop. «** Et Naruto !** ». Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon. « **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait** » avais-je demandé, en espérant avoir une réponse. Elle se releva avec difficulté, et courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle, elle ouvrit violemment la porte mais la referma bien vite quand on entendit «** Rasen shuriken ! Tu vas voir Sasuke, je vais te ramener à Konoha !** ». Et puis la voix solennelle de mon compagnon résonna, elle aussi « **Même pas en rêve !** ».

Karin était revenue dans le fond de la pièce, en sanglotant. Elle répétait la même phrase depuis cinq bonnes minutes « **Je le sens mal, je le sens mal…** ». Et moi, comme un pauvre idiot, j'essayais de la rassurer comme je pouvais. « **Ne t'inquiète pas…** » Comment dire à Karin que oui, Sasuke allait peut – être mourir face à Naruto ? Je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas. Même moi je n'y croyais pas.

Puisque les deux combattants ne m'avaient pas encore repérés, je pris Karin sur mes épaules et sauta par la fenêtre qui était déjà bien abîmée. Nous atterrissons donc de l'autre côté du bâtiment. «** Suigetsu, il faut qu'on parte. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ce massacre** ». Elle me serra la taille. Elle avait peur pour elle, pour Sasuke, ça se comprenait. «** D'accord**. »

Je courrais à en perdre haleine, mes cheveux s'étalaient sur mon visage, j'avais chaud, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je voulais que Karin soit en sécurité, qu'elle n'ait plus peur de rien. Comme si j'étais le seul être à pouvoir la protéger. « **Suigetsu, c'est bon, arrête toi. Tu es épuisé** ». Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi, alors je ne renonçai pas. Je continuais encore et toujours de courir dans l'immense forêt où mes pas m'avaient guidé. «** Suigetsu !** » Elle me frappait dans le dos. Ses petits poings m'effleuraient sans que ça ne change quoi que ce soit. « **Stop !** ».

Je cessai soudainement de courir. Comme si c'était un cri de détresse qu'elle m'envoyait. « **Quoi ?!** ». Je m'étais énervé. Ma colère la paralysa. « **Sui… Arrêtons-nous un moment…** ». Cette voix… Quoi qu'elle dise, c'était bien la seule qui m'apaisait autant. «** D'accord**. »

* * *

« SUIGETSU !

- Putain, mais quoi à la fin ?!

- Réveille-toi, espèce de gros nigaud !

- Pourquoi faire ? Je suis bien dans mon sac de couchage, en plein milieu d'une forêt qui m'est inconnue

- Très drôle ! Allez ! Bouge-toi ! »

Avais-je rêvé ? Pourtant, ni Juugo ni Sasuke n'étaient là…

« Il est où Sasuke ?

- Il est allé chercher du bois, il vient de te le dire

- Et Juugo ?

- C'est qui ce type ? En fait, recouche-toi. Tu fais peur Suigetsu »

Karin ne connaissait pas Juugo, mais c'est notre coéquipier ainsi Sasuke…

« Sasuke ! Tu es enfin de retour ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse

- Oui

- Il est où Juugo ? Demandais-je »

Sasuke, qui d'habitude ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, devint blanc d'effroi

« Comment sais-tu qui est Juugo ?

- Bah, c'est notre coéquipier, non ?

- Nous devons justement partir pour le récupérer »

Ok. Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe. Juugo est mort hier soir. Sasuke engageait un combat contre Naruto, son plus grand rival et Karin et moi, on s'est embrassé. Mais alors, qu'est ce qui cloche ?

* * *

Je suis spécial. Je peux voir l'avenir, le futur ou tout ce qui se rapporte à la destinée. Je viens d'en faire l'expérience. Un mois après ce rêve bizarre, Sasuke et Naruto sont tous les deux morts en se combattant. Karin n'a pas pu les séparer, elle est arrivée trop tard. Les mêmes images et les mêmes scènes qui m'étaient apparues, sont devenues réelles. J'ai encore ressenti ce sentiment de culpabilité quand j'ai avoué à ma coéquipière que je n'avais pas réellement perdue la mémoire et que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle.

Finalement, je ne serais jamais avec elle non plus. En voulant protéger l'être le plus cher à mes yeux, je me suis sacrifié. Karin, ma joie de vivre, en voyant Sasuke épuisé et en mauvaise posture, a voulu s'interposer. Elle n'avait pas totalement vu que Naruto tenait une sphère bleue dans la main et qu'il fonçait droit sur elle.

Connaissant Sasuke, il tenait plus à lui qu'à ses coéquipiers et je savais qu'il allait la laisser périr sur cette attaque. Je me suis donc précipité sur elle, et prit le Rasengan de plein fouet. Cette fois ci, c'était vraiment la fin. Les deux rivaux se sont éclipsés en silence, pendant que moi, je m'éteignais peu à peu. Karin étant restée à mes côtés, je me suis dit que cette fin là était formidable. Je lui murmurai un «** Je t'aime** » et partis pour l'au-delà en compagnie de Sasuke et Naruto qui me rejoignirent peu après…


End file.
